


This is just a stop on the way to where we're going

by imperfectEquinox



Series: Temporary Home [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give Rose a small smile and whisper to her, "Don't worry hun, this is just a stop. We'll be out of here soon enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is just a stop on the way to where we're going

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and being a single mother is hard. It's hard and nobody understands. 

You're only twenty-five years old and you have a daughter who is seven and too smart for her own good. Her name is Rose, and some douche bag knocked you up and then lefter her with you when you were only eighteen years old. Your parents were not any help either, they called you a "disgrace" and kicked you out of the house. 

For the past few months you have been living is a crappy one bedroom apartment and barely making ends meet. You'd probably go crazy if it weren't for your best friend and your daughter. You can hardly put food on the table, you don't have hot water, and to top it all off you can't hold a god damn job.

You're sitting at the table with a bottle of whiskey that is probably not helping the money issue but you need something to keep you goings. You're trying to drink away your problems like they do in all of those movies but no matter how much alcohol you consume they don't go away. If anything, it's making it worse.

Rose never complains, she's a strong girl, but it hast to be so hard on her. This piece of shit apartment could never be a real home. 

You look at the clock, it reads 12:37, and decide you should probably get some sleep. You head off to the room that rose and you share and climb into bed with her as quietly as possible. Rose stirs and looks up at you groggily.

"Mom?" she asks.

"I'm right here dear." you tell her in a soothing voice. She looks at you, obviously a question on her mind. "Is there something wrong?" you ask.

She opens her mouth, then closes it and you can see it on her face that she's trying to think of a way to say it.

"How long do you think we'll live in this apartment?" she asks, but you can tell she didn't really want to say it that way.

You give Rose a small smile and whisper to her, "Don't worry hun, this is just a stop. We'll be out of here soon enough."


End file.
